deltoraquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Nine powers
The nine powers of Dann were objects of magic originally belonging to the Sorcerer Dann and later given to Rye via a small pouch from a Fellan named Edelle. History After Dann was thrown out of Weld through the golden Door, he entrusted the nine powers to the Fellan. They were instructed to give the powers over to someone distinguished by the following three traits: They brought magic with them (in Rye's case, he had Sonia with him, who is a descendant of the Fellan), they carried a stick from a bell tree, and they drank from Dann's Mirror three times and found the water sweet. If anyone else drank from the water, they would find it stale and bitter. The Golden Door The Silver Door The Third Door Powers Like the Fellen, each of the powers was strongest closer to the forests of Dorne, and weakened by metal and salt. Rye was able to share the powers with others through touch. Fleet ring Made of tightly plaited grey Fleet horsehair, the ring gave the ability of speed. Rye was able to use it to outrun a bloodhog. Feather A single ragged red bird feather. Granted levitation and mobility in the air. It is stated that the feather merely allows one to float, and that moving around while using it is rather difficult. Key A golden key that could open any door and lock, even ones that do not use traditional keys. However it cannot open the three Doors in and out of Weld. Grey hood A small grey silk hood large enough to go over one's head. Grants wearer invisibility. It was originally tightly wound and compacted into a walnut-like object. Snail shell A patterned shell from a sea snail, the same kind found in the Saltings, but taken from them when they were still living in water. Provided Rye with an impenetrable magic shield when worn on his pinky finger. The armour shell is described to have stuck firmly to Rye's finger until the danger had passed. Honey sweet A simple honey sweet wrapped in a thin wrapping. Gives the power of persuasive speech, so that people will listen to what you say and want to believe you. It enhanced Rye's voice, allowing him to calm the people of Dorne when they sought to kill the Fellan. Crystal A small knobbly crystal that provided light when there was none. The user had to be in contact with the crystal for it to work. It could also create a window allowing one to peer through solid objects when touching their surface. Scale A silver scale taken from a sea serpent. It buries itself into the palm of Rye's hand, allowing him to swim effortlessly in water. Thread The braided red cord that serves as drawstring for the bag of powers. Though its power is never stated, it is implied that it shares similarities with the string of plaited Fellan hair that Sonia used as a cord belt, which has the power to still people with no Fellan blood. References Category:Objects Category:Magic objects Category:Magic Category:The Three Doors